Snapes Geheimnis
by M9
Summary: Snape hat ein Geheimnis, das ihm ziemliche Scherereien verursacht, als es herauskommt. Crossover mit Dogma.


Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren gehören der Harry Potter Urmutter JKR oder den Erfindern von Dogma – es ist nämlich ein Crossover zwischen den beiden Welten. Mir gehört gar nix, ich verdiene (leider) kein Geld hiermit und habe es nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben.

Bemerkung: Also Schuld an dem Ganzen ist als erstes Besserweiss, da sie mir Monate in den Ohren lag, mir doch endlich ‚Dogma' anzusehen. Desweiteren Keeline, die den Film zur gleichen Zeit wie ich sah (nur ein paar Dutzend km von mir entfernt) und genau die gleichen Assoziationen hatte dabei wie ich – und mich auch noch drauf angesprochen hat. Und dann noch Shelley: Zwischen uns entstand eine einen kompletten Tag dauernde E-Mail-Diskussion über diese Mixmöglichkeit und sie hat mich dann dazu geschoben eine Story aus dem vagen Hirngespinst zu machen. Im Gegenzug hat sie's dann auch gebetat und mir noch ein paar nette Ideechen geliefert. -rübergrinse-

Bemerkung 2: Das Ganze ist schon im August entstanden. Ich hab's nur nicht on gestellt, weil wir über eine bestimmte Verwendungsmöglichkeit nachgedacht haben.. aber irgendwie hatte ich jetzt keine Lust mehr zu warten. Daher pack ich's einfach on. -)

Nun wünsche ich allen, die dieses mal wieder viel zu lang geratene Vorwort überlebt haben viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Snapes Geheimnis**

„Das ist alles deine Schuld Albus!" Snape stand wütend stampfend im Büro des Schuldirektors. „Du mußt es alle vergessen lassen..."

Dumbledore blieb ruhig sitzen, sah ihn fragend an. „Aber was ist denn so schlimm daran, daß nun einige wissen, daß du nicht nur Severus Snape, sondern auch ein Engel bist?"

Severus schnaubte, schlug mit den mächtigen Schwingen, die aus seinem Rücken ragten. „Einige? Alle meinst du wohl... Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie das ist... ständig wollen die Leute Wunder von einem... es ist eine Katastrophe."

„Aber es haben dich doch alle bewundert, als du so elegant durch die Lüfte geschwebt bist und wegen des Platzmangels am Seeufer direkt auf dem See gelandet bist. Der Spaziergang auf dem Wasser hat auch einiges an Erstaunen und sogar Applaus hervorgerufen", warf Albus ein. „Ist es nicht mal angenehm, nicht mehr der verhaßte Tränkelehrer zu sein, sondern ein angesehener Engel?"

„Angesehen?" Snape war nahe daran zu schreien. Gut, das Geklatsche und die Bewunderung hatten ihm irgendwie gut getan und auch Weasleys dummes Gesicht mit anschließender Ohnmacht, als er Potter sanft und sorgsam am Seeufer abgesetzt hatte, war nicht schlecht gewesen, aber das, was danach gekommen war... Er hätte diesen verfluchten Bengel am Wochenende, nach dem Verlust seines Zauberstabes – das Seemonster hatte verdammt lange Tentakel – erst gar nicht vor dem Vieh retten sollen. Vor allem nicht so – aber seine Enttarnung war nötig gewesen. Sonst wäre er zu spät gekommen. Trotzdem... „Angesabbert haben sie mich...", stieß er Ekel zeigend hervor.

Albus hob eine Braue. Das wollte er nun doch genauer wissen. Da war ihm wohl was entgangen, wenn sich der Engel so aufregte.

Seufzend ließ sich Snape zu einer Erklärung herab. „Plötzlich schwärmen alle für mich, sogar Hooch konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie ist mir sogar in meine Räume gefolgt und ich konnte sie nur davon abhalten über mich herzufallen, indem ich wortwörtlich die Hosen ‚runtergelassen' habe, um ihr zu beweisen, daß wir Engel für ‚sowas' nicht ausgestattet sind. Sie nennt mich... ihr süßes Federbällchen." Severus' Flügel sträubten sich und die Federn standen nun nach allen Seiten ab, während der Tränkemeister aussah, als ob er sich gleich übergeben müßte. „McGonagall war noch dreister. Sie ist über das Flohnetzwerk in meine Räume eingebrochen und kam gestern einfach in mein Bad spaziert, als ich gerade dabei war, meine Federn zu imprägnieren. ICH HATTE NICHTS AN!"

Albus mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Gib's zu...", der Kommentar mußte einfach raus, „du bist nur sauer, weil du die Angebote nicht annehmen kannst, die du plötzlich hast. Ein wenig Sex würde dir wirklich gut tun... sonst hast du weiterhin so üble Laune, wie bisher. Es war manchmal schon..."

„ALBUS", wurde er von einem wutschnaubend mit den Flügeln schlagenden Snape unterbrochen, wobei dieser einige Bücher aus den Regalen und zwei Bilder von der Wand fegte, deren Bewohner empört protestierten. Dinge wie „dummes Federvieh" waren zu hören, doch Snape achtete nicht darauf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie der Satz des Direktors weitergehen sollte. Der Alte war manchmal wirklich nicht zum Aushalten mit seinem verträumten Blick und seinen abstrusen Ideen. „Ich bin ein Engel, ich stehe über solchen Dingen!"

Der Direktor sah ihn kritisch über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.

Snape räusperte sich.

„Ich sag dazu jetzt mal nix...", meinte Albus daraufhin und wandte sich betont unschuldig seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Snape schnaufte, zeterte schließlich weiter. „Und Hagrid hat mich vorhin eingeladen... auf eine Schale Vogelfutter. Der hält mich für eine seiner verdammten magischen Kreaturen!" Snape blickte jetzt regelrecht kläglich drein, seufzte – mal wieder.

„Wirst du einen Vergessenszauber über die Schule aussprechen?", verlangte er dann.

„Aber natürlich, Severus...", meinte der Direktor und entließ ihn dann locker mit der Hand winkend. „Du kannst dann gehen..."

Snape war nahe vorm Platzen. Er, als Engel, wurde von einem mickrigen Sterblichen – zugegeben, nicht ganz so mickrigen Zauberer – hinauskomplimentiert. Aber er beherrschte sich, drehte sich um und ging.

Auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen begegneten ihm viele Schüler, die ihn ehrfurchtsvoll ansahen, einige waren jedoch so unverschämt an seinen Federn zu zupfen. „HÖREN SIE AUF DAMIT! ICH KANN DIESES HERUMGEFUMMEL AN MEINEN FLÜGELN ABSOLUT NICHT AUSSTEHEN!", befahl er laut, sehr laut, setzte seine besondere Stimme ein und die Schüler zuckten folgsam zurück. Nur eine ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Auf diese hatte die _Stimme_ genau die gegenteilige Wirkung. Sie zupfte auch nicht an seinen Flügeln, sondern fiel ihm gleich ganz um den Hals, sabberte ihn mit den Worten: „Ich liiiebe Sie Professor..." voll und versuchte sich in einem vergeblichen anziehenden Augenaufschlag.

Snape schob sie schnell von sich, erlaubte sich, ihr einen erhobenen Mittelfinger zu zeigen und schnippte sich dann mit den Fingern in seine Räume. „Ah, das hätte ich gleich tun sollen", stellte er erleichtert fest. Dann sah er auf seine verschmutzte Robe, rieb hektisch daran und merkte, daß er den von ihr verursachten ‚Fleck' nicht einfach so abreiben konnte. „Toll, schon wieder was für die Wäsche."

Seine Flügel einziehend ging er ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Er war so froh, daß alle, bis auf den Schulleiter, den er vor Jahren hatte einweihen müssen, vergessen würden, wer er wirklich war. Dann konnte er wieder unbeschwert die Schüler triezen, damit sie etwas lernten, wurde nicht von allen verfolgt, weil sie ihn für ein Wunder hielten oder eines von ihm wollten und mußte sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, um seine ungewaschenen Haare. Als Engel war er schließlich nicht richtig ‚ausgerüstet' für den Fall, daß eine Frau sich für ihn interessierte und mit fettigen Haaren und dem Image eines gemeinen bösen Tränkemeisters kam er gar nicht erst in die Verlegenheit sich erklären zu müssen.

Nur die Tatsache, daß er weiterhin Spion bei Voldemort sein mußte störte ihn. Aber kein anderer Engel war laut Gott, die keine Lust hatte sich diesmal selbst darum zu kümmern, so gut dafür geeignet wie er, sich in eine Außenstelle der Konkurrenz – Luzifers – einzuschleichen und auf den Menschen namens Harry Potter aufzupassen, der als Auserwählter die ‚Außenstelle' schlußendlich ‚platt' machen (O-Ton Gott) sollte. Wenigstens war er aus dem Jungenkörper, zu dem Gott ihn verjüngt hatte, heraus gewachsen und hatte wieder annähernd seine übliche Statur erreicht.

Trotzdem wäre er lieber im Himmel geblieben, als hier unten auf der Erde ein Geheimnis aus seiner wahren Identität zu machen. Er war Metatron, ein hohes Tier unter den Engeln, eigentlich das Höchste. Er war die Stimme Gottes – die er ab und an auch gegen aufmüpfige Schüler einsetzte, oder wenn er irgend jemand dazu bringen mußte zu tun, was er wollte.

Er seufzte. „Aber was soll man schon gegen den Willen Gottes tun können – vor allem, wenn man ein lieber netter und vor allem _braver_ Engel ist?"

Ende

* * *

A/N: Na, erklären sich auf diese Weise nicht einige Dinge Snape betreffend, wie Dumbledores Vertrauen zu ihm und sein abweisendes Verhalten Frauen gegenüber-G-

Ach ja: Das Bild, wo Alan Rickman als Metatron mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln dasteht und den Mittelfinger hochstreckt (ihr wißt, was ich meine -)) gibt es wirklich im Internet und ihr könnt es leicht über Google finden (oder mich drum anhauen). -g-


End file.
